O Herdeiro da Sonserina
by 0.Lin Lestrange.0
Summary: Tudo estava como sempre em Hogwarts mas tudo começa a mudar na escola e fora dela também. Surpresas, suspense, histórias e pessoas novas... tudo para que um dia de Certo! MANDEM REVIEW PLX XD


**

* * *

Cap I - A Surpresa!

* * *

**

Em uma manhã completamente normal do segundo dia de aula em Hogwarts, onde todos estavam tomando seu café da manhã para logo após irem às aulas. Aconteceu algo fora do normal, as portas do salão principal se abriram e se ouvia passos rápidos, de repente surge uma garota no meio do salão, uma moreninha baixinha com o rosto coberto por um capuz preto e o que aparecia era seus cabelos, eles eram compridos e bem negros, uma Firebolt na mão direita, na mão esquerda uma capa de invisibilidade e nas costas uma mochila verde. A garota caminhava em direção a mesa dos professores, e parou na frente de Dumbledore, todos pararam imediatamente de comer e ficaram olhando o que a menina iria fazer.

- Até que enfim! - Disse a garota para o diretor da escola. – Padrinho, estou aqui, minha madrinha morreu e desde então estou lhe procurando. Bom, não tenho mais ninguém, só o senhor.

No momento, todos ficaram paralisados, olhando para a garota e se perguntando se ouviram bem, se ouviram que aquela menina era afilhada de Dumbledore.

- Lin?... Lin Lestrange?... - Perguntava-se ele assustado. – Minha afilhada! - Suspirou ele um pouco atordoado.

Harry olhou para Rony e perguntou baixinho á ele. "Quem é ela?" Rony sem saber o que dizer, simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

Todos estavam muito espantados com a chegada da moreninha.

Dumbledore mandou todos irem para suas salas, todos em absoluto silêncio se dirigiram às salas.

No momento em que todos foram paras as salas, Dumbledore saio da mesa, foi em direção da menina e deu-lhe um forte abraço.

- Lin, estava com saudades de você. Vamos, sente-se e coma, em qualquer mesa, e depois eu mandarei alguém vim te buscar para leva-la a minha sala e poder escolher em qual casa você irá ficar.

- Está bem, estou com fome mesmo. Disse Lin que já estava cansada.

- Bom, nos vemos depois.

A garota comeu e logo após, Minerva McGonagall apareceu e levou-a para a sala de Dumbledore. Minerva estava espantada e pensava como a menina havia chegado ali, pois ela morava no Brasil e nunca se imaginaria que uma garotinha de quatorze anos iria chegar até Hogwarts bem de saúde e sem nenhum trouxa ter a visto no caminho.

Logo quando chegou a sala, a profª Minerva mandou-a sentar-se em um banco velho e colocou em sua cabeça o Chapéu Seletor. O Chapéu pensou, mais já sabia onde coloca-la, e ela murmurou "Sonserina, eu gostaria de ir para Sonserina, como meus pais..." com essas palavras, o Chapéu Seletor gritou: "Sonserina! Ela deve ir para Sonserina".

Dumbledore tentou ficar feliz, mas não podia, pois sabia que ela iria para Sonserina porque tinha que ser assim, porque ela tinha que ir e porque tinha um motivo, um verdadeiro motivo, que só ele sabia.

Com isso, ele mandou trazer as vestes da Sonserina e falou para coloca-las e que ela deveria ir para fora, para fazer amizades com os alunos da Sonserina. Ela foi, estava feliz, por estar na mesma casa em que seus pais estudaram, e que agora ela iria ficar próxima de pessoas iguais a ela.

Quando ela saiu, viu Draco Malfoy sentado com Crabbe e Goyle, rindo a toa. Quando Draco viu a garota olhando para tudo, admirada e principalmente, com o uniforme da Sonserina, ficou reluzente de alegria, viu que a menina poderia ter entrado na casa errada ou até ter implorado para entrar, ficou parado, só observando. De repente um aluno da Lufa-Lufa passou e esbarrou nela, ela ficou enfurecida:

- Você não tem olhos não garoto! Não viu que tinha gente na sua frente! Acorda! Não estou aqui para virar poste de ninguém, ouviu bem! Ou além de problemas na visão também está com problemas nos ouvidos!

Na mesma hora o garoto saiu correndo. Ela continuou a andar e viu que Draco estava vindo em sua direção. Ele a chamou para sentar-se junto a ele e de seus amigos, deu-lhe parabéns por ter dito tudo aquilo para o Sangue-ruim e continuou a conversar.

Harry, Rony e Hermione que também viram o espetáculo, ficaram furiosos quando firam que Malfoy já estava interessado em que Lin andasse com ele, pois entenderam que ela estava com a cabeça quente e que ela só tinha feito aquilo porque ainda estava estressada com a viajem longa. Logo após que Malfoy e seus capangas saíram de perto dela, pois queriam ver o treino de Quadribol, Harry, Rony e Mione foram falar com ela.

- Oi, como vai? Meu nome é Harry, Harry Potter, o nome dele é Rony Weasley e o dela é Hermione Granger. Você é a nova aluna, não é? - Disse Harry calmamente.

- Prazer, Meu nome é Lin Lestrange. Sim, sou eu. - Respondeu-os delicadamente.

- Você veio de onde?

- Eu vim do Brasil, mas agora vou ficar por aqui, pois eu morava com minha madrinha e infelizmente ela morreu, por isso vou ficar aqui, com meu padrinho. - Disse ela um pouco triste.

- Ah! Desculpe, então, quem é seu padrinho?

- Alvo Dumbledore. - Respondeu ela. – Ele é meu padrinho, fazia muito tempo que não o via.

- O que? Dumbledore é seu padrinho? Nossa, deve ser muito legal ser afilhada dele. - Disse Rony pensativo.

- É, é bem legal sim, só que o problema é que eu não o via tanto, mas agora vou vê-lo sempre, pois vou estudar aqui. - Argumentou feliz.

- É a pena é que você vai estudar na Sonserina, mais não deveria! Você é muito simpática para ser uma Sonserina, mas... Você quis ir mesmo para Sonserina? - Perguntou Hermione esperando uma resposta agradável.

- Sim e não. - Retrucou Lin.

- Como assim? Mas... E... Ah! Você não queria ir mais foi? Ou... Você queria ir e foi? Ou ainda... Você pediu para ir e só assim foi... E também...

- Fique quieto Rony! - Reclamou Hermione. – Então, em que ano você vai estudar?

- No sexto, porque no Brasil eu já havia feito os outros anos. - Respondeu Lin orgulhosa.

O sinal bateu, todos estavam indo para as salas, quando Malfoy viu Lin conversando com os três. Saiu correndo e puxou-a para um lado, disse para os três que ela era amiga dele e para eles não se aproximassem mais dela. No mesmo instante ela disse para Malfoy:

- Posso ser sua amiga sim! Mais não vou deixar de fazer novas amizades em outras casas só por causa disso, eu sou livre, não sou! Então, posso fazer o que eu quiser...

Draco parou, ficou olhando para ela, e sem mais nem menos disse: "Tudo bem... Mais depois não venha me dizer que eu não te avisei" e saiu. Um pouco mais à frente, ele grita, "Lin, não vais vir?" E fica esperando. Ela se despede de Harry, Rony e Mione, e sai correndo para alcança-los, ela ainda não podia participar das aulas, pois não tinha o material necessário, mas mesmo assim foi, só para assistir.

Harry ficou intrigado, ele pensava "Porque uma pessoa tão boa estaria na Sonserina?", "Como é que ela agüenta o Malfoy?" E "Ela é tão doce, mas de vez em quando fica exaltada, será que ela é boa mesmo ou só está fingindo?". Essas perguntas ficaram em sua cabeça enquanto ele estava na aula de Feitiços.

No jantar Lin sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy, isso foi espantoso para Harry, Rony e Mione, pois ninguém sentava ao lado de Draco que não fosse Pansy, Crabbe ou Goyle. Ela ria muito com as coisas que Malfoy falava, Harry até suspeitou que Draco poderia ter se interessado na garota, mas mudou logo de opinião, ele achava que Malfoy podia estar tentando usa-la de alguma forma para prejudicar a ele e aos amigos, deixando-a ser seus amigos. Harry contou essas idéias imediatamente a Rony e Mione, Hermione achou ridículo que Malfoy fosse capaz de fazer isso com Lin, pois acreditava que ela era muito sincera e nunca aceitaria isso, e se descobrisse, iria brigar com Malfoy e poderia falar para Dumbledore e assim Draco seria expulso do Colégio.

- Harry, pense comigo... Ela é afilhada de Dumbledore, Malfoy nunca seria capaz de fazer algo tão terrível com ela, pois ele iria ser expulso, mas a sua possibilidade que Draco Malfoy tenha se encantado pela Lin, ah! Aí pode até ser...

- Agora sim... Pode ser mesmo isso... Mas... Será que um coração tão duro e negro como o de Malfoy poderia se apaixonar por alguém? Rony falou pensativo.

- Ai Rony... Eu não disse "apaixonado", mas encantado... - Retrucou Mione.

- Ah! Da na mesma vai... Qual seria a diferença? - Perguntou Rony com uma cara meio estranha.

- Sinceramente, você ainda me assusta Rony. - Disse Mione sarcasticamente. – Olha, o Malfoy está encantado pela Lin, porque ela é nova na Escola, porque ela é bonita. Realmente garotos... Vocês não acham isso? E também... Também tem a possibilidade de ele estar encantado pela Lin por ela ser afilhada de Dumbledore, vocês não acham? - Hermione achava cada vez mais possibilidades para essa situação.

- Ah! É claro que nós a achamos bonita, mas não sei, bom... Vamos esperar para ver, mais se isso estiver mesmo na cara, que o Malfoy só está usando ela, vamos ter que contar isso para ela.

- Vamos... Vamos para o salão comunal, temos que estudar, amanhã temos aula e eu não vou usar o Vira-Tempo outra vez.

Draco realmente estava se entendendo com Lin, nem ele sabia o que ela tinha que chamava tanta atenção nele, mas gostava de estar passando o tempo com ela. Pansy estava ficando louca com isso, ela não gostou nem um pouquinho de a moreninha estar se entendendo tão bem com o Draco.

No dia seguinte, estava chovendo muito forte, e tinha o primeiro jogo de Quadribol do Ano letivo, Lin saiu correndo para falar com o Profª Dumbledore, para ver se ela poderia entrar para o time da casa, e também disse que ela tinha sido condecorada a melhor apanhadora do Brasil.

Nesse mesmo instante ele chamou o profº Snape e disse isso a ele também, decidiram então coloca-la no lugar de Malfoy. A garota disse que não queria se fosse assim, pois Draco era seu amigo e não queria tirar o lugar dele. O profº Snape chamou Draco Malfoy na sala dele e perguntou-o se ele se importaria com a Lin tomando o seu lugar no time de Quadribol, Malfoy disse que não, mas que ele além de ser o apanhador reserva, gostaria de ser um dos batedores. Snape aceitou, pois queria voltar a ter o troféu de Quadribol com o nome da Sonserina com ele novamente. Isso só dependia da Lin.

Harry não sabia o que fazer quando Lin veio lhe contar o que estava decidido, Harry estava mais nervoso do que o normal, pois ele iria jogar com a Sonserina, iria disputar o pomo de ouro com a melhor apanhadora do Brasil e porque Malfoy iria ser o novo Batedor da Sonserina, e do jeito que Draco era, iria querer rebater os balaços em sua direção. Por Harry ter dito essas coisas para Lin ela foi falar com Draco:

- Draco! Onde você está? Draco! - Lin procurava Malfoy incansavelmente.

- Oi! Estou aqui! - Disse Malfoy alegre por Lin estar procurando-o.

- Draco, eu sei que você deu o seu lugar para eu jogar e com isso você virou um batedor, mas... Eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisinha... - Disse Lin carinhosa. - Eu queria que você jogasse limpo hoje, pois eu sei que você e o Potter não se suportam e também sei que você adoraria rebater um balaço furioso na direção dele, não é verdade Draco?

- Bom, agora que você já sabe, é, eu adoraria, mais já que você está pedindo, eu irei jogar limpo, não vou fazer nada de mal contra o Potter. - Draco disse isso com uma cara meio desanimada.

- Muito obrigada Sr. Draco Malfoy. - E nisso que Lin disse, ela deu um beijo no rosto de Malfoy, depois saiu correndo para polir sua Firebolt. Draco ficou ali, totalmente paralisado, estava na cara que ele estava bem "encantadinho" pela brasileirinha.

No mesmo dia, um pouco depois de todos se sentarem para comer, novamente as portas se abrem, entra outra garota correndo, mas dessa vez, ela não vem com uma capa de invisibilidade. Era uma menina baixinha, com cabelos castanho claro, toda de preto, também com uma Firebolt na mão e uma mochila nas costas. Rony comenta com Harry e Mione "Meu Deus... Este colégio está virando um Orfanato, um castelo de meninas fugidas de outro país e com Firebolt's... além do mais, vindo procurar Dumbledore, será que é mais uma afilhada dele? Nossa... não deve sobrar dinheiro nenhum no natal p/ ele mesmo né!" Harry e Mione abafaram a risada com as mãos. Mas aquela menina parou na frente do diretor e perguntou: "Dumbledore... A Lin está aqui com você?". Todos começaram a cochichar uns com os outros. Dumbledore mandou todos se calarem.

Lin falou com lagrimas nos olhos:

- Mary! Estou aqui sim! Estava com saudades suas.

- Lin! Minha prima querida... - Disse a garotinha emocionada.

As duas disseram juntas. "Achei que você tinha morrido no caminho!". Rony satirizou mais uma vez: "Nossa... essas tem amor de família... só pensam em morte! Não... Não... estou começando a achar que essa Lin é uma perdida no mundo.". Harry e Hermione riram novamente.

- Mary! Minha querida Mary... O que faz por aqui? - Perguntou Dumbledore com carinho.

- Lin não contou ao senhor! Nossa madrinha morreu! E como o meu padrinho já tinha morrido, eu também fiquei sem ninguém, só com a Lin, e ela tinha o Senhor, então ela me disse para vim junto com ela procura-lo, mas na viajem nós nos perdemos. - Disse a garotinha muito cansada.

- Bom, todos agora vão para suas salas e só fiquem aqui, Lin, Draco Malfoy, Profª Minerva e você Mary. - Dirigiu-se com carinho para Mary.

- Ai! Mais uma novata que vai ficar por aqui, e só me falta vim para a nossa casa, bem capaz do Malfoy zelar por ela também, aí eu não respondo por mim! - Diz Pansy furiosa para Crabbe.

- Mais pra que querem que eu fique também? - Draco perguntou para Lin assustado.

- Sinceramente, eu também não faço a menor idéia... - Respondeu Lin com um ar de assombro.

Quando todos saíram, Dumbledore pediu novamente para profª McGonagall Trazer o chapéu Seletor, só que dessa vez a novata foi para Grifinória, Draco e Lin não sabiam porque, mais a garotinha foi, e Dumbledore disse a Mary que ela foi, porque não tinha ainda capacidade para entrar para Sonserina. A garota ficou horrorizada, porque Dumbledore podia deixar ela na mesma casa que a prima, mas não quis.

Dumbledore disse a Draco para cuidar muito bem de Lin e ser o mais atencioso o possível com a Mary, porque Dumbledore já havia percebido que Draco estava com ciúmes da novata.

- Tudo bem Professor... Eu irei fazei isso, não se preocupe, mas... Porque o senhor está me pedindo isso? - Perguntou Malfoy suspeitando de alguma coisa que Alvo esteja tramando.

- Nada Sr. Malfoy... Nada que venha ao caso agora... - Sussurrou ele com um sorriso estranho.

De tarde, um pouco antes do jogo, Lin e Mary saíram procurando o Profº Snape, quando encontraram, o professor reclamou novamente: "Há! Mais uma novata, assim a escola vai a falência...", e depois corrigiu. "O que querem meninas? Eu já não consegui seu lugar como apanhadora no time da Sonserina? Então, o que mais você quer?" Lin parou, e disse:

- Bom, profº, é que a minha amiga Mary... Ela foi a artilheira do Campeonato Nacional de Quadribol, o mesmo onde eu fui escolhida a melhor apanhadora. E... Será que ela poderia jogar no time da casa dela? - Perguntou Lin muito ansiosa com a resposta.

- Acho que sim... Um dos jogadores foi expulso mesmo. - Disse o professor reluzente.

As garotas saíram correndo muito felizes, e Lin decidiu apresentar Mary para Harry e os outros. Quando ela apresentou, Harry ficou tão balançado pela garota que nem conseguia responder, Harry estava apaixonado! Também pudera... Cho Chang fora transferida da Escola para o Japão, seu país de origem, e Harry estava solitário. Mary também tinha gostado muito de Harry, mas ninguém dizia nada, então, deixaram como estava.

Uma hora antes do jogo, o time da Sonserina e da Grifinória já estavam se arrumando, e Lin queria sair do Salão Comunal, mas não podia, pois estava esperando Draco se aprontar, ela queria ver Harry e os outros para desejar-lhes boa sorte, mais sabia que tudo que ela queria, era derrotar a Grifinória, com todo o louvor, nesse momento, o Sangue-puro de Sonserina que corria em suas veias falava mais alto, mas mesmo assim não gostaria de fazer mal, não naquele dia, pois sempre que ela jogava, era para vencer, e se não estivesse fácil, ela apelava para ignorância, mas ela não queria fazer isso, só que não conseguia mudar o que era para ser, então Draco não podia fazer nenhum mal, mas ela? Na verdade também não, mas não conseguia, tinha que fazer, para poder vencer. Mas quando se lembrou que sua prima estava no time adversário ela recuou, decidiu jogar limpo.

- Vamos Lin, estão nos esperando, precisamos ir agora... - Draco dizia com tanta felicidade que Lin até esqueceu de se preocupar com aquela história.

- Vamos sim! Draco... - Lin estava com uma voz desanimada. – Se acontecer algo, assim... Algo ruim, diz ao meu padrinho que eu não tive culpa, e... Boa sorte. - A voz de Lin se fortificou. - E... Se cuida tá!

Lin pegou na mão de Malfoy e foi correndo com sua Firebolt na mão direita e na esquerda a mão de Draco, ele estava encantado com aquele momento, mas quando eles passam de mãos dadas na frente de Pansy, a garota se irrita tanto que puxa Malfoy e tenta dar um tapa em Lin, mas a moreninha segura a mão daquela garota enfurecida. E com toda a calma pergunta: "por que você quer me bater?" E a garota responde aos berros: "ele é meu! Você não se meta na minha vida! Você chegou ontem mesmo e já está roubando a coisa que mais tempo demorou a conquistar!" Lin sem mais nem menos caiu na gargalhada.

- Ow garota! Se toca! Você não tem prioridade nenhuma para dizer que ele é seu! Relaxa, ele é só meu amigo, se acontecer alguma coisa, você vai ser a primeira a saber, pode ter certeza... - Lin caçoou da Pansy e saiu correndo com Draco para o campo.

* * *

**N/ Intrusa: **Oiieee pessoooas! Aki non eh a Lin e sim uma amiga dela, Bruna Lupin Black... Bom, ela pediu para colocar o cap no ar pois ela estava um tanto ocupada... Esse eh o primeiro cap d uma fic mto boa! E epero q vcs gostem dela heeeim! Non c eskeçam d madarem mtos mtos mtos reviews para ela heeeim! Essa fic mereceee! 

Mtos bjos para todaaaaaaaaas!

Ateh a proximaaa!


End file.
